


Cold Winter Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delico is stumped at Yang's gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as fluff, and "Christmas fluff" came up and it was like, "EEEEEYYYYYYYOOOOO YEAAAAH Christmas fluff fuckers hahaaaaa." So here you fuckin' go. *finger guns* For Audrey, who needs a little sweetness to get her through the night.

Delico looked at the twisted plastic and fluff, not really sure what to do with it.

"Yang," he sighed, almost irritated. Almost. They had promised each other no Christmas gifts. "Yang, didn't I tell you I didn't want anything?"

Yang laughed behind his hand, blushing. "Yeah! Ya did! But ya know what, I got you something anyways. So there. _Ha_!"

Delico squirmed under Yang's excited, expectant gaze.

"Well! Aren't you going to try them on? I got them just for you!" Yang asked, looking almost hurt.

"I'm not... I'm not quite sure how to get this thing apart," Delico mumbled, not wanting to pull at it too much.

Yang's hearty laugh pulled him away from his musings, and he sat, awestruck at the sheer beauty of his lifelong friend and heartmate. He was perfect. An angel. The way he laughed, it was like the sun was ten times brighter. Like everything was going to be ok, and the smile that followed was like warm sheets pulled close on a cold winter's day.

Delico smiled back, feeling embarrassed at how red his face was, but not shying away from Yang's gaze. It was hard to really be self-conscious when Yang had kissed the rise of pink heat in more places than his face.

"You blush all over. It's so cute," Yang laughed, gently pulling the soft ball from Yang's cold hands. "Here," he said, somehow managing to unwind it perfectly.

Ah. Earmuffs.

"May I?" Yang asked, hunching his shoulders up like a taken schoolgirl.

"Ah, y-yes. I mean, yeah. Yes. Uh," Delico stammered, finally just leaning forward abruptly, his tags clinking together. Yang pulled back, beforel laughing again, another coffee in the morning, sitting by the fireplace laugh.

"Here," he murmured, placing them over Delico's ears. Delico felt his heart hitch at the sincerity in Yang's eyes -- the sheer love and adoration. He loved him so completely. They knew each other better than they knew themselves.

"How... How do I look?" Delico asked, looking away, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"Like an angel," he breathed, touching Delico's cheek with a soft, smooth finger. He placed his hands on either side of his face and kissed the smaller man. Delico parted his lips, letting Yang lead this dance they knew so well. He reveled at the insistant need always just barely under the surface of their interactions.

Yang finally pulled back, eyes fluttering open. He looked down, grinning from ear to ear.

"You look so good in pink," he muttered, still red eared and beaming.

Delico pulled him back for another kiss. A longer one this time, he hoped. All they needed today was the warmth of their bed, the soft whisper of cotton sheets, all hot breaths and fogging windows.

All they needed was each other.


End file.
